


Eyes on the Road

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [465]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They're out for a day of errands, and Benny is a flirt who likes to see Sam blush.





	Eyes on the Road

Sam honestly doesn’t know what’s gotten into Benny. He’s been teasing Sam all day, practically verging on dirty-talk, and every time Sam goes red and blushing over it, Benny will just lean in and whisper how much he likes Sam’s blush.

It’s…nice. Not normal, but nice. And anyways, who’s to say what’s normal now? They’re in love, Sam still kind of feels like he’s walking on air about that one, and if Benny wants to spend a day making Sam blush and stutter, there’s nothing to stop him.

Nothing, that is, until they get in the car to go do the shopping.

“Keep your eyes on the road, or so help me…” Sam threatens. He doesn’t know how to finish his threat, but he assumes he doesn’t have to.

Benny just grins. “Course,” he says. “Would never endanger ya.”

And that’s sweet on its own, too, but Sam’s not quite finished basking in that when Benny continues, “An’ I don’t need to look to make ya blush so pretty, Sam.”

“Benny…”

“I’m watchin’ the road,” he promises, pulling the car out onto the paved main road, hands at a perfect ten and two, back ramrod straight, eyes directly ahead. “But vampires can focus on lots'a things at once, Sugar. I can talk an’ drive. An’ I just wanna say, you’re real pretty right now. Thinkin’ ‘bout pullin’ over an’ showin’ you how much.”

Sam swallows. He’s…never done this before, but, well, he kind of doubts Benny has, either. They can figure it out together, and two can play at this game. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Would, but my eyes are on the road.”

Probably for the best. They do need groceries. Dean will get curious over what happened if dinner isn’t on the table tonight.

“Shame it’s such a small car,” Benny continues. “Could always use one with more space to…spread out.”

Sam knows he’s blushing again. He leans over, pulls one of Benny’s hands from the wheel, leaving him to drive one-handed, and interlaces their fingers. He rubs his thumb over Benny’s knuckles, then brings their hands up so Benny can touch Sam’s face. Sam’s sure he can feel the heat and the blood rising right beneath the skin.

“Happy now?” He asks.

“Ecstatic,” Benny says, grinning, still looking out the front windshield.


End file.
